


only in your dreams

by girlybookworm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlybookworm/pseuds/girlybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke has a dream of a familiar seeming yet unknown woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	only in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> based on the idea of padme appearing to luke in his dreams

“ han.. can i talk to you about something?”

“sure . whats troubling you kid?” 

“ well i had  this dream the other night “ 

“ ok what about ?”

“ a woman “ 

“ oh , well this suddenly got more interesting . go on “ 

“ Not like that han !” luke said leaning over to playfully punch his freind in the arm . a mad blush appearing on his cheeks . 

“ she seemed oddly familiar yet ive never seen met her before . she was very beautiful but sad , so sad .i wondered what was upsetting her. it almost seemed like she wanted to tell me something but i couldnt make it out . what do you think this all means ?”

“ i think it means you need to get laid or that you have very boring wet dreams “

“ no han im serious “  luke said, now slightly laughing 

“ ok well seriously im not sure what it means but it sounds interesting , why dont you go ask leia what she thinks .”

“ i’ll do that . thanks han” 

and with that the kid trotted off to find leia and tell her about the mystery women who appeared to him in his dreams . 

 

 

 


End file.
